Kingdom Hearts: The Taint/Attack!
Attack! Is an episode of Kingdom Hearts: The Taint Please, if you have any comments, please leave them on the discussion page. I wrote this so it could be read, so please comment. Twilight Town had been suffering from HeartSpawn attacks for two weeks. They came from the foot of the hills, fighting their way upward to the houses. That first night, a quarter of the population had been destroyed. 600 people, gone in a night. Blood had flowed down the streets almost continually, and grown men shed tears at the bloodied remains of their loved ones. After that fateful eve, the Townspeople had banded together, to try and defend themselves. The men were lead under Zacharius Wrench, veteran soldier and widower, who used keen military tactics to keep the HeartSpawn invaders at bay. Though they hadn't broken in yet, they kept trying-each and every night, more and more of the vile beasts would attack-and there would be less and less fighters left to defend. Able men and women fought with blades and guns, while older teenagers were allowed to fight from the rooftops with bows and arrows. Men and women who didn't want to fight simply didn't. And children hid under their beds and prayed. Markus was one of the older teenagers, and had better aim then most of them. The son of Zacharius Wrench, all of the teenage archers fell under his control. Not officially, but he gave orders, and they followed. They trusted him. Perhaps even more then he trusted himself. Markus sprinted down the street as the sun began to disappear. He couldn't be late. People were counting on him. He was counting on himself. The encounter with Toby had really slowed him down. At last, he sped down the hill that lead into the narrowest street in Twilight Town, where Zacharius had positioned the defense. It forced the HeartSpawn into a bottleneck, where their numbers became less of an advantage. It turned the HeartSpawn invasion into a sort of cue, where they had to wait for a chance to take down a human. Another advantage of the "cue" was that the HeartSpawn could be easily picked off by the archers, because they were all packed in so close together. Even this brilliant plan wasn't enough, and people died every night. Any they did kill were taken off when the horde retreated, as Markus knew all too well....... ---- ---- As Markus zoomed down the slanted hill, Zacharius suddenly came into view."Markus!" barked his father, using his hand to stop his son from careering into him. "Where'v ya been, boy?" Markus looked down. "Sorry. I let time get away from me" Zacharius shook his hand. "Stupid mistake, stupid mistake...." What! Spat Markus, inside his own head. Me being late, you coming back from the war late, or deciding to have children in the first place!? Zacharius stepped aside, and Markus walked with solemn silence toward the fire escape that lead to the rooftops, fury blazing inside his mind. His father, his big-shot, famous, selfish father.... Zacharius placed a firm hand on his shoulder, and spun him around. " 'Ere boy" he said, and tossed something at Markus, who caught it with the edges of his fingertips. It was a dagger, with a leather strap and a minx fur sheath. "If 'em Hear'Spawn come up 'ere, you give 'um a good trashin', ya hear?" Markus nearly gasped in surprise. Whenever his father felt any emotion, his accent slipped out in his words. For years, his father had spoken near-perfect English. The only other time Markus had heard his father talk like that was with his own mother. When she had died, so had there relationship-though, perhaps there was hope for it yet? "Thanks, Dad" smiled Markus, fastening the strap round his waist, and he went up the fire escape with a skip in his step, anger forgotten. ---- ---- He saw the other teenagers already on the rooftop, gathered together in two or three tight circles. A small chink of sadness touched his heart when he saw they had all avoided the roof where Mia sat. Everyone avoided Mia like she was the plague. Not the adults, not really. Only the kids, the teenagers, avoided her. They did it because she could use magic. This fact should have made her a celebrity, instead she was singled out and ignored. It was because of what kids did to Mia that Markus kept his own abilities secret: He could do magic too. And he half though she knew it. He walked over to where she sat, and she looked up at him through her long black hair. Mia smiled wildly, and Markus was again a little surprised about how openly she displayed her emotion. "Pardon, Captain" she teased, and saluted jokingly. "At ease soldier!" he joked back. She smiled wider. "So, anyway, I have a new trick to show you. One you might be...very interested in" Markus shifted uncomfortably. Did she know about his magic.....or not? "Oh? And what would that be?" he asked. "A surprise. A great, big, bright surprise. You'l see tonight" Markus was about to ask more when he was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. It rang into the night, and everyone tensed. The HeartSpawn were here. The invasion had begun again. ---- ---- Markus was amazed at how quickly day had slipped into night, and stared down in horrific surprise as HeartSpawn flooded down the alleyway. There were three types of HeartSpawn. Decap's (named so because they had no heads) made up the cannon fodder. They died easily, but used shear numbers to overwhelm. Skulls (so named because of their lack of skin around the head) were a serious threat. One or more could kill ten humans. Finally, Humbaka stayed at the back and tossed knives from afar. They weren't very accurate, but the knives were big. After they use up all their knives Humbaka take out a sword and fight with their brethren. They chagerd, and swords drawn, teeth clenched, they struck fear into the heart of even Zacharius. But he was no coward. "Charge!" he roared, and sprinted at the threat. A second later, the soldiers ran after him, eager to help their valiant leader, eager to protect their town, and eager for the buzz of battle. Before any of them had gone twelve steps, a gigantic ball of flame came from no where into the center of the HeartSpawn hoard. It exploded violently, instantly killing half a dozen instantly. Six smaller orbs of flame shot from the explosion and leaped at the nearest surviving HeartSpawn, burning them alive. From each of these six orbs, six even smaller balls of flame originated, and bounced onto other HeartSpawn. They weren't enough to kill, but they were enough to pain and distract the vile creatures long enough for the soldiers on the street to end their miserable lives. 48 HeartSpawn were killed in the space of a minute. It was an incredible success. Mia tapped his shoulder. "Did you like my surprise?" she asked. "Wonderful" The teenagers strung their bows, letting loose volleys of arrows. Many hit the mark, many didn't, few were fatel. ---- ---- Category:Stories